I don't know
by Bernaze123
Summary: "I am nothing, I am worthless." she whispered, surprisingly confident. When she was hit over by someone else's car, her life changes forever. But lucky for her, she was hit by Helia's car, a one arrogant kid who confuses Flora alot. "When he told me 'that', I fainted."
1. Confused

**Bernaze123:  
Ola! ^_^ Sorry for not updating my other stories :/ I got an author's block and it ain't pretty. -.- Anyway, this is my new project! :D A story about Flora and Helia ;) Enjoy :***

* * *

**Flora POV**

"Get outta here, you dirty rascal!" The man threw his shoe to me. I threw them back and ran away, following the darkness.

"That little rat. She's lucky I wasn't able to call the police" was the last thing I heard from that man. I ran fast, looking for a shelter as a storm is about to happen.

I am Flora Fortitudo. As you can see, I am an orphan. I am nothing. I am worthless. My parents died a long time ago when I was just 7 years old and for 6 years, I was taken under by the child agency until I escaped that boring place. 4 years later, I survived by living in the street, gather food in the trash, and sometimes sleeping in some stranger's lawn, it's very comfortable by the way, until that man earlier saw me and drove me out.

I decided to go to the city's plaza to rest since no one is there at this time of the day. I have to be hurry though, I can hear the thunder from here.

**Helia POV**

"Can this car be anymore slower?" I yelled at my driver, he's getting on my nerves from time to time.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. But since there will be a dangerous storm coming, some people are evacuating the area." He nervously fixed the rear mirror.

"Whatever. Just hurry up before I lose my patience" I silently glanced at the window. Today is such a boring day. _Same thing same old, I guess._ It's just that I'm tired of attending my father's meeting to observe his work and talk to strangers whom I don't even care! But. . . I have no choice.

'_Cause this love is not a game to me. We'll survive…_

"Dammit" I grabbed my phone from my pocket "Who the hell is calling me at this time of hour?" I check to see who is calling and I jumped out of my seat when I saw the name, _Mom._ Of all people, even my dad, the one I respect most is my mom. Maybe because she's scary or something? I don't know. I answered her call.

"Mom?" I try to speak professional as possible

"_Helia! How are you?" _ she literally shouted as soon as I said her name.

"Umm.. I'm fi-"

"_Anyway," _ well, someone's rude… _"The preparations are now complete!" _ She giggles like when girls saw a cute girl winking at them.

"Preparations? What preparations for what?"

"_Preparations for your wedding, silly! I've arrange some available girls who would be your perfect wife! I'll continue the rest later._"

"Wait! WHAT?" I growled. Even the driver is surprised.

"_Hahaha! See? You're even happy! Listen, I don't have much time to talk right now. We'll talk about this soon when you're home. Bye!" _ And with that, she cut the line.

"The fuck did I just heard." I whispered, both shocked and confuse at the same time. I want to know more about this 'preparation'.

"Jake, put that gas in high speed! We have to go home straight away!" I yelled

"Now Sir?" he looked at me with a hint of doubt. It annoys me a little.

"Yes" I leaned forward to meet his face "_Now._"

"Then we'll go to a nearby shortcut in the Plaza. It'll be safer there because only few people are there."

"Whatever. Just _go!_"

**Flora POV**

Wait. Where is the Plaza again? I walked back and forth yet I don't seem to have arrived at the Plaza because it's so dark. It's so frustrating. Suddenly, I felt a kiss of droplet in my cheek. Again another one. _Oh shit. _It's raining!

**Helia POV**

Oh great. Now it's raining heavily. How will I be able to go home this instant if we can't see the road clearly from this rain? Luckily, we're in the Plaza route, no car nor people are here so we put are gas in highspeed.

"Sir Helia," Jake nervously gulped "Are you sure we're allowed to go in such speed? We can hit someone if we continue it. We can slow it down a lit-"

"NO!" That made him quite.

And then in an instant, we saw a girl running towards us. Jake hit the brake but it was too late. We ran her over. Oh man, can this day get any worse? Jake pulled over and checks to see the girl whether or not she's alive.

"S-sir! This woman lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious!" Jake carried her, I can smell her blood and her almost dying body. _Tch. She's lucky I'm kind when it comes to a lady._

"Let's bring her to our house. I'll contact the house doctor immediately." I have no time to bring her to the hospital at this kind of situation. Luckily the doctor is a professional one. Jake carried her inside the car and he let _me_ watch over this horrible excuse of a human.

"We must hurry now!"

I can feel her body weight over mine. Her hair covered her face so I brushed her light brown hair to see her face. _Badump_. Whoah. What was that? The moment I saw her face, I feel weird. I see some blood marks on her face. Now that I think about it, she's rather pretty for a street rat. She has long brown hair and light brown bangs between her forehead. She has light brown skin yet it is so delicate and pretty. And those long, beautifully proportioned legs… Wait! Am I checking out this street rat? Seriously, what has gotten into me? I decided not to look at her _most of the time._ I contacted the doctor and he's on his way to the house. I glanced one more time and caressed her cheek. I flinched as I felt that she's getting cold. I don't know why but I started to panic like a madman.

"Jake! Hurry up!" I yelled desperately.

"We're almost there sir!" Jake continually honked the car to let the other cars through.

Finally we reached the house. Some maids are there waiting. As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door panicky.

"Help me! There is a girl who is awfully injured!" They were about to carry the girl but I wanted to be the one to carry her, never know why.

We went inside and the doctor was there in just a knick of time. We went to my room and placed the girl in my bed and the doctor began to operate. He asked me to go outside for awhile.

I paced back and forth in front of my room. Will she be alright? BAH! Who cares? She's just a stranger yet I feel….magnetically attached to her. Boy, that escalated quickly….

**Flora POV**

I woke up with a nice feeling of warmth and comfort. I feel like I don't want to wake up ever again. Until I realized that I was holding a pillow _for the first time._ I jumped up. _Sting!_ Ouch! Why am I covered with these bandages? And why do I smell some flower essence? And why am I in a large room full of comfortable things? I panicked, until I realized what happened last night.

"Oh yeah. I was hit by this fast car during the storm last night and blacked out. Am I in heaven?" I glanced at the place. Huge Windows around the room, this enormous bed and the softness of the pillow. "Yep. I'm in heaven"

"I highly doubt that" a voice suddenly arrived. It's a male's voice. It's so deep yet somewhat angelic. I'm really dead am I?

"An a-angel?" I try to move my body, but it hurts.

"Did you hit you're head that badly, little girl?" he's voiced suddenly changed. It's more like he's annoyed. And instead of an angelic voice, it somehow like the devil's.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm…um.. _glad_ to see that you're conscious." He went towards me and I saw him. He's very handsome. He's very tall, has a fair skin, he has dark blue hair so are his eyes but only lighter.

"Wait, I'm not dead?"

"Almost." He chuckled, what's with the change of aura? Is he bipolar? It's my first time to see someone who's bipolar.

"So.. where am I?" if this is not heaven nor hell, what is this place?

"My house"

"WHAT?!" I jumped off, surprised. After all this time, I've been staying to a stranger's house and I even slept! Who knows what he did to me last night while I was unconscious. "O-ouch" oh yeah, I forgot. I was injured.

"Woah, woah, woah" he gently place his hand in my shoulder "No need to be afraid, I didn't hurt you last night. You lost a lot of blood and all. So we helped you. You're even lucky that the doctor is a friend of mine."

I feel embarrassed. How come he'll do that to person who's worthless and useless? Maybe he's not that bad afterall.

"T-thank you" I gently blushed and again, I feel tired.

"Just rest." He brushed my hair and I fell asleep.

I slept for 3 days straight and by the time I woke up, I saw a mini table with silver plates and a note. I grabbed the note and it said:

_I've seen that you're now completely healed. Eat your breakfast, you must be starving._ My stomach rumbled, he's right. _After you're done, press the green button between the lamps…. _I glanced at the lamp and saw the button. _Because I'll go there immediately. There is something I got to tell you, importantly. From, Helia Daniel James Vagh._

My stomach was filled with butterflies. What in the world will he tell me? Oh no. Maybe because of the doctor's payment? Oh no! Oh no! _BLEAAARH._ Me and my hungry stomach. Well, I guess I have to eat to gather my energy.

15 minutes had passed and I'm done of eating and also, 15 minutes of not touching that blasted button. I'm just scared. What if he's making me pay all the expenses and I don't have a single dime!

30 minutes, temptation is making me press that button but I won't back down.

45 minutes, nope not yet.

1 hour later, still no

1 hour and 30 minutes, maybe if I escaped? Yes! That's a great idea! I ran towards the window and I suddenly lose hope. _The fudge?! This room is 5 floors below to the ground! This guy is effin' rich and loaded! _ I paced back and forth to know what I will do next. Will I press the button and face the music or escape? If I escape and survive, he'll get a team to find me and kill me. And if I press that button, he'll let me pay the expenses and I'll go straight to the jail for not paying the man the money. Gah! The hell with it!

I press the button and suddenly, he opened the door like he was waiting outside already.

"I'm glad you're done. I have been waiting for you" he's face looks so annoyed yet happy at the same time.

"Umm. Ok? " I smiled.

"So… umm. There's something I got to tell you" he then turned serious. I gulped and finally faced the music. Mama, Papa, looks like I'll soon meet you guys…

"_Will you be my girlfriend?_"

"I'm sorry! I don't have any money to pay for your expenses! Please don't report this to the police! Please don't kill me! Please!" I blurted out as possibly whatever I can think of. And I soon realized what he wanted to tell me. I looked at him and he looked so surprised.

"So..?" he started to speak

"What?" I asked, I wasn't able to hear his first question.

"Will. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?" he repeated it, making it sure I was able to hear it crystal clear.

"WHAT?!" I don't know why, but I fainted.  
~**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Bernaze123: And then, Helia got the advantage of raping her. (Kidding) Anyway, this story was actually from my dreams and I kinda like the story so I've decided to make it as Helia and Flora as my characters! :D**

**Anyway, the other stories are still in the drafting stage. :( But I'll make sure t finish it before new year(?)  
What do you think? REVIEW so that I can make an idea what happens next. I'm losing some ideas here x)**


	2. You confuse me

**Bernaze123: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the slow update. I don't have time to make the story and sometimes I would change the chapter over and over again. I'm also having an author's block which is very frustrating to make the chapter. But I would like to thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter of this. Without some encouragement, I wouldn't finished this chapter. Thank you! **

* * *

Previously on I don't know:  
_"I'm glad you're done. I have been waiting for you" he's face looks so annoyed yet happy at the same time._

_"Umm. Ok? " I smiled._

_"So… umm. There's something I got to tell you" he then turned serious. I gulped and finally faced the music. Mama, Papa, looks like I'll soon meet you guys…_

_"__Will you be my girlfriend?__"_

_"I'm sorry! I don't have any money to pay for your expenses! Please don't report this to the police! Please don't kill me! Please!" I blurted out as possibly whatever I can think of. And I soon realized what he wanted to tell me. I looked at him and he looked so surprised._

_"So..?" he started to speak_

_"What?" I asked, I wasn't able to hear his first question._

_"Will. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?" he repeated it, making it sure I was able to hear it crystal clear._

_"WHAT?!" I don't know why, but I fainted._

* * *

Chapter 2: **You confuse me**

Mama, Papa, I miss you already. I want to know who killed you yet every time I try to remember it, it feels like I've been shot thousands of time. I want to know who did it. I want to know where they are_._ I want to know more about it. . .

I awoke by the scent of the sweet smell of fragrant rose in the morning. How long was I out?

"You're finally awake, huh?" a voice emerged. I glanced a little from my side and it was the voice of that guy who confessed to me last night. He's a blue-haired guy and it's kind of long for a guy. And he has this rather illuminating light blue eyes and his skin is rather pale. He looks like the same age as me. What was his name again? Heler? George?

"Y-yeah" I looked down and smile. He's rather good-looking, but looks can be sometimes deceiving. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour" He chuckled. After that, he called his maid. This maid had a pink hair styled in pixie cut with teal eyes. "Tecna, go and get her something to eat."

"With pleasure, Master Helia." She bowed and went out. Her name's Tecna, huh? I like it.

"Really? I passed out just for an hour? It feels like a month." I rubbed my neck, still feeling nervous for some reason. I feel embarrassed again for this guy, why would he do something so nice for me, a street rat?

"Well, it's just a side-effect from that accident." He looked at me with those pretty eyes of his and I can't help but look down even more. I remember what happened to me earlier, I was in a car accident and this guy did everything for me, and to that, I'm grateful.

"But don't you dare think that I'm doing this because I like you or anything." He's mood suddenly changed and he crossed his arms. What the? I wasn't even thinking about that sort of thing!

"Really? Then why did you asked me out to be your girlfriend?" I squinted my eyes and look at him. If he's going to act all cute in front of me, that don't work.

"Well.. uh.. about that… There's this-"

"Here you go, Master Helia." Tecna stood between of us holding a tray full of food. I can smell the deliciousness of it already and began to drool. Suddenly, my stomach was growling like a walrus.

"Perhaps this topic will be later. Tecna, you stay here if something happens to her. I'll take my leave." He went out, leaving me and Tecna alone. We both exchanged look and began to laugh.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with the master." She placed the tray beside the bed and grabbed a chair.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm actually thankful for it" I grabbed the toast and began to eat. "Besides, that guy is getting on my nerves."

"Oh, you mean Helia? Yeah he is sometimes rude and all. But he's a player, that's for sure." She started to grab something from her pocket and gave me a handkerchief to clean my mouth.

"Thanks" I happily accepted it and wiping out some crumbs on my face. "But why is he asking me to be his girlfriend? I mean c'mon, who would want to date a poor and ugly girl like me?"

"Ugly? Who says you're ugly? I don't know why did he asked you out but there is a reason behind this you know." She sat beside me and comforted me. It's so warm, she's like a mother. I finished all of what's left in the tray and thanked her for the meal as she starting to clean the mess.

"So anyway, why is he a player?" I asked, I don't know why but this disappoints me. I feel sorry for the girls that he played. Such a jerk. "Will he play me, too?"

"He was influenced by his friends, I suppose. Other than that, I don't know the rest." She looked at me and smiled.

"Umm! Thank you for everything, Tecna. I don't know why but I feel so comfortable being around you." I smiled but I can feel that she's embarrassed by this.

"You're welcome… umm…"

"It's Flora." I giggled.

"You're welcome, Flora." She smiled a little and slowly went out. "Oh and by the way, you're not ugly. In fact, you're very pretty, Flora. Like a sunflower." And with that, she left. I feel so happy. It's my first time that someone complimented me like that.

I glance a little to look at my bandages around my body and can help but feel how lucky, or unlucky, am I to be alive. Maybe it's an opportunity?

Now that I think about it, I smell…. Bad. Did Tecna noticed it? Or worse, did Helia noticed my stench? I heard a knock from the door. It's Tecna holding something.

"Flora? Master Helia wants to talk to you. So before he wants to talk to you, here's some clothes and take a bath. He doesn't want anything disgusting, he says." She placed the clothes in the bed, went to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"Wait, so I do stink." I can't help but feel embarrassed. I slowly tiptoed myself in the bathroom, it's been a long time since I took a real bath. As I went inside, there's a large bathtub filled with hot water. I can't help but admire it, after all, I _am_ poor.

"Umm…" I looked at Tecna with a nervous face. She stopped what she's doing and lift her eyebrow. "Can you….help take a bath? As you can see, I'm a little troubled by this."

She chuckled a little and agreed. She help me strip and I dived at the large bathtub. I feel so refresh, although I can feel my body is still stinging because of my minor injuries. Tecna helped me wash my hair and it's really soothing as she does it. She washed my back and I can't help but feel so relaxed.

"Huh? That's weird. Why can't it get out?" Tecna whispered herself and she keeps cleaning my left shoulder over and over again.

"Oh! Ignore that. That's just a scar I had when I was seven." I looked back at her. I forgot that I was left with a scar; I guess that's a reminder when my parents die.

"Really? Were you in an accident when you got this scar?" she rinsed my back and started to wash my hair again.

"I got it when I lost my parents." I looked down and started to remember what happened but I couldn't. It hurts whenever I think about it.

"Okay, I'll stop asking. I can feel that you're hurt when you lost your family. And I'm sorry for making you remember it." Her voice seems like it trembling, like she regretted what she said. Tecna really is nice. She thinks about me, a useless person.

"Hey, no problem. What's done is done right?" I grin. As I'm done taking a bath, she helped me getting ready for meeting Helia. She gave me pink floral dress with a green belt and gave me matching heels but I didn't like wearing heels and she decided to give me a pair of doll shoes, which is more comfortable than the heels.

Together, we went out of the room and she instructed me to follow her. As I follow her, I can't help but admire the statues and the ceiling of the place. It really is a mansion! Perhaps, I was giving a new lease of life? I noticed that we're heading outside the mansion and into a huge garden. It was filled with many beautiful flowers I have never seen before and I feel so alive.

"We're almost there, Flora." She said as we went further. She lead me to a nearby fountain and told me to stay put and told me that this is the only place that me and Helia will meet and left.

I look at the fountain and stare at my own reflection. Looks like Tecna added some kind of washing product to make my skin soft. I touched my own reflection of the water and a mini ripple appeared. As the ripple slowly disappears, someone was behind my back. I look back and was about to slap it when it grab a hold of my hand. I feel embarrassed as I see who it was, Helia.

"S-sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Whatever. Just don't do that ever again or I'll add more injure in your body." He glared and released my grip.

I'm confused. Earlier ago, he was so nice and all and suddenly change. What gives?

"You're weird. You're changing you're attitude every time. Are you perhaps bipolar?" I crossed my arms. With this question, he was surprised, even I. But it's really annoying if he keeps doing that.

"I am me. Don't make me change who I am. You don't know me." He looked back and began to walk and I follow.

"I'm just asking. But if you don't want to tell me the reason, I won't force you. I respect your privacy" I kicked a pebble and looked at him, his quite good-looking. "Anyway, care to continue what we've talked earlier?"

No respond. He just keeps walking and began to walk fast. I pick up the pace and on level with him.

"Hello? I'm asking-" he placed his finger in my mouth to make me quite.

"Questions later. Just follow me." He looked at me and continues walking. He confuses a lot. I wonder where he is taking me.

Thirty minutes pass and we still kept walking. This place looks like a forest now, other than a garden. Both of us remain quiet the whole time. Another minute had passed and we both reached to a nearby picnic over a bed full of dandelions.

"What is this?" I looked at him and he smirked evilly, like he has a plan.

"We'll have a picnic together."

**Chapter 2 end~**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guyss! :D Do you like it? Review it to tell me what you guys think. Although there's some grammatical error, just ignore it. I'm not a professional on detecting grammar, ok? x) **

**What do you think? R&R**


End file.
